


Blue for the Heavens

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Blue is a color Rose has come to love





	Blue for the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Doctor Who, Nine/Rose/Jack, different shades of blue, but she often feels like she drowns in both anyhow.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/13704.html?thread=767112#cmt767112)

Two blue eyed men: Rose had never thought she would be traveling with two men as handsome as the Doctor and Captain Jack, nor had she seen such remarkable blue eyes on either of them, different shades of the same color, but both so different.

The Doctor had the eyes of a sky just before a storm, blue grey as if shot with clouds that had rolled in of a sudden, threatening rain, bringing destruction in order to change things. Change never came easy, as she had found when the Doctor came into her life, but the changes came for the better, improving things, widening the horizons and giving her a scope she had never imagined.

Captain Jack had the eyes of a blue-white star, burning hot, full of life and vibrance and perhaps a little danger; the stories he told seemed worlds of their own orbiting a wandering star full of mysteries, following a path all its own, but drawn into the Doctor's strange orbit... Two heavenly bodies whose gravitational field had drawn her in and whom she traveled with gladly, no matter how strange or dangerous or wild the journey got...


End file.
